A Walk In The Snow
by Chibi-Maple-Kawai-Potato
Summary: Gil finds him self a bit down so goes for a walk with Mattie. what will happen i wonder...


"Yes it is! Are we going to have one of these arguments again?" Gil said, pointing to one of Mattie's drawing lying on the table.

"It depends on what kind of argument your thinking of, me = right, you = wrong." Said Mattie, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhh! The awesome me is never wrong Mattie"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" smiled Gil, rather pleased with himself. "Its just a natural phenomenon!"

Mattie raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh… of course it is."

"It's like the Poland rule but awesomer! Unfortunately it works as good on West as busby's chair works on Russia." Said Gil, pouting slightly at the memories.

Mattie rolled his eyes and laughed. "Poor you."

"Yes poor me! And don't laugh!"

Mattie giggled and patted Gil on the head.

Gil blushed slightly. "Speaking of brothers, how's Alfred" it was always a touchy subject, but Gil wanted to make sure that nothing bad was happening.

Mattie shrugged. "I don't know, eh. He doesn't talk to me."

"That's not right. Why doesn't he talk?"

To Gil's surprise, Mattie laughed. "He's trying to get Arthurs attention."

"Kesesesesesee! But I don't see why he has to ignore you. Do you want me to go talk to him?"

Mattie shook his head. "It's ok." He smiled. "I have you and Kuma."

Gil blushed again and started to fiddle with his shirt. He wasn't use to Mattie being quite so open. "That's good, we have more things in common that you realise Mattie."

Gil walked up and embraced Mattie. This time it was his turn to blush.

"H-huh?!" Mattie said with a squeak.

Gil jumped slightly and pulled back. "S-sorry"

"Hm?" said Mattie, tilting his head.

Gil blushed again and shuffled, slightly nervous. "For making you squeak"

"Its ok! It wasn't a bad squeak. It was a surprised squeak."

"Ok." Smiled Gil and he hugged Mattie again.

Mattie giggled and hugged him back.

Gil blushed even deeper and rested his chin in the top of Mattie's head.

"Your so warm." He said contently as he inhaled the scent of Mattie's hair. "And your hair is so soft"

Mattie blushed and curled up closer to Gils chest.

Gil closed his eyes. Memories of his cold past flooding back to him. "You're the warmest person I know." He shivered a little at the memories of being with Ivan, and his brother. "I have always been so cold…"

Mattie bit his lip. He knew very little of Gilberts past, but he knew it wasn't necessarily a happy one. Every time he asked, Gil would end up lost in his memories, no longer his self.

"You don't have to be anymore." Mattie said, trying to reassure him with a smile.

Gil hugged Mattie tighter, placing a kiss on the crown of his head. Mattie blushed and smiled again, happy that he could reassure Gil.

A few minutes passed before Gil released Mattie, a soft smile took the place of the earlier empty expression.

"Lets go for a walk." He said.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

Gil thought for a few seconds. "I don't know… anywhere!" he said before walking over to get his coat.

Mattie laughed as he wrapped his scarf around his neck "How about the woods?"

Gil smiled and walked back over to Mattie, putting a hat and the Canadian's head. "There was fresh snow last night, it should be pretty." He said with a smile.

Mattie looked up at Gil, returning the smile. "Awesome! Perfect for a snowball fight!"

Gil laughed lightly at the use of his favourite word. He liked the sound of it coming out of Mattie's mouth but didn't say. "We'll see." He said, taking Mattie's hand and walking out the house.

They wondered through the snow towards the woods watching their breath turn into little clouds and floating away in the crisp air. They where silent, not in an awkward way, but because they where content. Gil had never felt like this with anyone before, he felt safe, quiet and carefree. He hadn't felt like that since he was a child.

The trees started to become thicker. Their empty branches dusted with snow and occasionally encrusted with icicles, twinkling away in the sun. Mattie let go of Gil's hand, running of and hiding in the trees. Gil followed, trying to find him, but Mattie was like a ninja almost as good a Kiku when it came to snow related games.

All was silent as Gil wove his way in-between the trees, bracing himself for any sudden barrage of snowballs. A sudden familiar whistle caught in Gil's ears but it was too late. The aim was true and it hit Gil directly in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he staggered forward, regaining his balance. He crouched down, making a snowball while scanning the trees, looking for any sign of his attacker. His ears picked up a faint giggle coming from behind him. Gil got up, stalking quietly as a cat to where he heard the giggle, compacting his snowball ready for the shot. He looked behind a tree, seeing Mattie making another snowball.

"Got you." he said, a smirk on his face as he lobbed the snowball at Mattie.

Mattie shook his head, letting the snow fall from his hair, then quickly throwing another snowball at Gil before getting up and running off again, giggling as he went. The snowball hit Gil directly in the face. Wiping the snow away he started after Mattie.

"Kesesesesesee! Come here you!" he shouted after him as he started to run. He got a few feet before tripping over a snow-covered rock and falling flat on his face. He lied there motionless.

Mattie looked back. Seeing Gil on the floor, he jogged over and poked him in the side with his boot. "Gil?" he asked quietly. It was what Gil had been waiting for. He grabbed Mattie's ankles, pulling him down into the snow

"Got'cha! Kesesesesesee!" Mattie laughed and fell down next to Gil, who rolled over onto his back and started making a snow angle. Mattie snorted and threw a wave of snow over him. Gil blew it off his face and started dumping snow on Mattie, burying him. Mattie pouted and tried to crawl away. Laughing hard at Mattie's pouting face, Gil started to tickle him. Mattie tried to tickle Gil back but struggled to find an opening. They started to roll over in the snow and came to a stop, with Gil on top. Mattie blushed, Gil was still laughing.

"Cheater." Mumbled Mattie, staring at Gil intently.

"Kesesesesesee! I don't cheat, I manipulate." He says staring into Mattie's eyes and blushing slightly.

"You cheated."

"I would never cheat you" Gil said, studying Mattie's face intently.

Mattie blushed bright red. "You know I'm ticklish!"

Gil started to trace Mattie's face with one cold finger. "I also know how much you suck at tickling other people. Its knowledge, not cheating." He said smiling.

Mattie shivered at Gil's touch and turned away. He mumbled. "Still cheating."

Gil tucked a lock of Mattie's golden hair behind his ear and started to trace his ear instead. "You like it when I cheat."

Mattie blushed brighter than he had thought possible. "I – I – I don't!"

Gil lent down and kissed Mattie's ear "I think you do." He then started to nibble his ear. "I know you do."

Mattie squeaked in surprise. "G-Gil! Cheaters are bad!"

Gil kissed the little dent behind Mattie's ear, mumbling against his skin. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"N-n-no." Mattie bit his lip.

Gil ran his nose down his neck. "So, not all…" he stopped to mumble against his skin "Cheaters are bad?" Gil kissed Mattie's neck.

Mattie smiled. "So you're admitting that you're a cheater?"

Gil ran his nose back up Mattie's to ear, nuzzling the little dent again. Mattie trembled with pleasure.

"Maybe? Maybe not?" Gil slid his hands down to Mattie's waist.

Mattie flushed red and squeaked quietly.

"You are." He smiled triumphantly.

Gil pushed his hands through the snow wrapping them round Mattie's waist, bringing their faces level so their noses touched.

"Would it make you happy if I admitted it?"

"It would mean the high and mighty Prussia would say he was wrong, and I was right." Mattie laughed and grinned.

Gil pushed his facer closer, their lips almost touching.

"And I ask you again, would it make you happy?"

Mattie blushed and looked away quickly, causing their noses to bump.

"Y-yes."

"Then my dear Matthew…" he moved in closer to whisper "I am a cheater."

Gil goes into kiss him but suddenly jumps up and pulls Mattie to his too. He squeaked and fell into Gils chest, stumbling slightly.

"What?!" he asked, suddenly confused.

Gil looked down at Mattie smiling.

"You where laid in the snow for quite a while. I didn't want you to catch a cold." He cupped Mattie's and kissed him on the nose.

Mattie rolled his eyes and stepped away from Gil, pulling his hat down.

"We should start heading back. I'll make you some pancakes when we get home, eh."

The thought of pancakes made Gil smile.

"Sounds like a plan!" he ducked down to whisper in Mattie's ear. "Ich leibe dich." He kissed Mattie tenderly on the lips.

Mattie flushed again and when Gil pulled away he smiled. "J-je t'aime aussi."

Mattie took Gil's hand and started to lead him back home.

The End.

(Pancakes are yummy! :3)


End file.
